Catfight (Jane Smith 10)
Story Jane and Lucy are at a table in the cafeteria, Lucy eating a slice of pizza while listening. Jane: But he was so, I don’t know, natural. I don’t know how to say it. He didn’t have to try to be charming and funny. He just was. He’s, totally different from Michael. Lucy: Ooh. Sounds like someone has a little crush. Jane: What, no! Besides, I can’t just do that to Michael. We’re a couple! Lucy: Maybe, but this is the happiest I’ve seen you in a while, Jane. It might be good to take to take a break from him. Jane: But, but. I don’t know. Michael: Hey beautiful. Michael walks over, smiling. He touches his hand onto Jane’s shoulder, her energy being slightly drained. Jane shrugs him off, confusing him. Jane: Listen, Michael, there’s, I’m not sure how to say this, but, I need a break. I like you, a lot. But, I just need some space to myself. I’ll see you later. Jane gets up, walking off. Lucy chases after her. Lucy: Wow. I didn’t think you’d do it. Jane: I need to start thinking for myself. Lucy: So, since you’re taking a break from Michael, do you mind if I go out on a date with him? Jane: Huh? Yeah, sure, whatever. I’ll see you later. Jane walks off to class, Lucy going the other way. End Scene A soccer game is going on, Ben in the goal post. A player kicks the soccer ball at the goal, Ben diving and catching it. The crowd goes wild with the save. He throws it back on the field, his teammates taking it away. Jane: (To herself) Yes! Nice save. The game ends, the Bellwood High team having won. Ben and the other guys were walking and cheering, Jane waiting for them. Ben: Hey there Jane! You see that awesome dive? Jane: Yeah, that was pretty good. I think. The other boys are listening in, Jane blushing. Ben ignores them. Ben: Never seen a soccer match before? Jane: Not really. Ben: Well, glad you could make it out. We’re all going for smoothies, want to join us? Jane: Uh, sure! The group walks through town, as they pass a restaurant. Jane looks inside the window, seeing Lucy and Michael at a table, Lucy laughing. Jane: Lucy?! Why, but, urrahh! Ben: You alright? Jane: Yeah. I have something I need to take care of. I’ll see you later. Jane runs off, going behind the building. She activates and slaps down the Omnitrix. She transforms into a puffy cloud, the Omnitrix symbol on her forehead. Cloudnine: Let’s see what we can do. Cloudnine turns into a vapor, floating up through the ventilation shaft. She’s in the air duct, looking down at Lucy and Michael. Cloudnine: This’ll teach you to steal my boyfriend. Cloudnine’s coloring turns grey, and creates perspiration, it raining on Lucy and Michael. Lucy: Hey, what the?! (Lucy looks up, seeing Cloudnine.) Jane! Lucy’s body starts to melt, her sludge form unable to stay stable. Michael gets up, groaning. Michael: Ugh! My hair! Michael runs off, as Lucy leaves the restaurant as well. Jane was at the park, laughing hysterically at the prank. Lucy comes storming in. Lucy: WHAT, THE HECK! Jane: You stole my boyfriend! You think you could just do that and get away with it, you, you witch?! Lucy: You said that I could go out with him since you were “taking a break” from each other. Jane: When did I say something as ridiculous as that?! Lucy: Just this morning. Jane: Yeah, well you don’t just go out with a friend’s boyfriend like that! It’s a major breach of trust! Lucy: Oh, like you have trust! You’ve been a loner all your life, and you don’t trust anyone! Not even me! Jane: I did before now, before I realized that you’re a desperate loser! Lucy, angry, morphs into her human sludge form. She raises her arm, firing a blast of sludge at Jane, knocking her down and getting sludge everywhere. Jane: Ugh! Do you have any idea how long it takes to get your mud out of my hair! Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Spitter. Her head inflates, as she spits a stream of slime at Lucy, Lucy running to the side of it. Lucy jumps and whips her arm at Spitter, who rolls to the side, spitting a slime stream again. Lucy dodges, landing behind Spitter. She expands her body and wraps around Spitter, preventing her limb movement. Lucy: You want a cat fight? I’ll give you a cat fight. Spitter spits slime, hitting the ground and propelling herself backwards, slamming her back into a tree. Lucy’s body splatter, freeing Spitter, she rolls out, spitting slime, hitting Lucy hard. Lucy: Ugh! Spitter: You thought you could get away with stealing my boyfriend?! (Spitter kicks Lucy.) You think that you can just break our friendship just like that, with no remorse! (She kicks Lucy again several times.) You’re the only friend I’ve got and you just DESTROYED MY LIFE! Lucy slips out of the way, as Spitter spits acid slime, hitting the tree, melting its trunk. The tree falls over, Spitter buried underneath. Spitter: Ugh. Lucy: You get out that anger yet? (Lucy was right next to Spitter’s head.) Look, I’m sorry that I went out with him without making sure you were 100% alright with it. But, I’ve wanted to date him for so long, and I’ve been, jealous. (She reverts to human form.) Everyone who dates him is instantly popular. Spitter: Sure. Lucy: It’s true. I thought this was my chance. I didn’t realize how, harshly you would react. I don’t want to lose your friendship. You’re the only real friend I’ve got too. The Omnitrix times out, as Spitter reverts, Jane slipping out from under the tree. She sits next to Lucy, crying. Jane: I’m sorry. I guess, I’ve got abandonment issues. My father was never in the picture, so I fear those attachments, especially losing them. And you’re, the only one I’ve really had the bond with. Lucy: Oh, Jane. Come here. Lucy hugs Jane, as the two stand up. Lucy: I really am sorry. I promise I’ll make it up to you. Jane: (Sniffles) Okay. Lucy: Want me to walk you home? Jane: No, I’m fine. I’ll see you later. End Scene Jane is walking down her street towards her house, some gangsters gathering. Gangster 1: Hey, hey, Janie girl. Looking fine. Jane: Not tonight, Conrad. (She walks past him.) Conrad: Oh, come on, girl! Don’t knock it till you try it. Jane: Oh, you can’t see that I’m not in the mood. A thud occurs, as Jane turns to see. A large, white Loboan is standing behind her on her hind legs, her body extremely slender. She’s wearing a skin tight dress with shorts at the bottom, and bandages wrap around her right eye. Conrad was lying on the ground, upside down. Jane: Conrad! What, who are you? Nailah: Nailah, queen of the Loboans. You met my vassal, Volug. Jane: You’re the one who’s been hounding me?! Uh, pun not intended. Nailah: And I’ve been following your scent for a while. I recognized that you can’t survive without your friends, and you are all alone. Nailah’s muzzle splits into four sections, firing a sonic howl with white outlines. Jane holds her ears, as Nailah stands on her front paws, lifting her legs and kicking Jane away, back into a trash can. Jane is partially buried underneath it, as she slaps down the Omnitrix. She transforms into an alien with several eyes on her body. She has yellow skin as the pink eyes are all over her arms and back, with two eyes on her chest, in the place of nipples. Her body has an hourglass shape figure, with not very defined muscles. Her face has no eyes, but large bat ears instead. She wears black pants with pink lines on them with the Omnitrix symbol on her belt. Madam Eye: A new gal? Again?! Fine, eye think you need someone to teach you a lesson! Madam Eye charges at Nailah, jumping over Nailah’s swinging arm. Madam Eye lands and kicks at Nailah, who jumps and crashes down, Madam Eye rolling out of the way. Some dirt gets in one of her eyes, closing it. Madam Eye: Ah! Surely this form can do something than just see Nailah pounces from behind, her eyes seeing it. They open, and fire lasers at Nailah, knocking her away. However, she comes out unharmed. Madam Eye: Okay, that’ll do. Nailah: Why, what big ears you have, my sweet. Nailah releases her sonic howl, Madam Eye covering her ears, screaming in pain. Madam Eye falls to her knees, and drops, reverting. Nailah: Finally. My prize. Nailah throws Jane over her shoulder, jumping away. Characters * Jane Smith * Lucy Mann * Michael Morningstar * Ben Tennyson Villains * Nailah Aliens Used * Cloudnine (first appearance) * Spitter * Madam Eye (first appearance) Trivia * This episode is supposed to represent high school drama between girls and them dating boys. ** It also reveals Jane's lack of trust and her easily broken trust. * Jane is caught in a conflict between two boys. * Eye Guy is renamed Madam Eye due to the name "Guy" references a male. * Nailah is based of the Wolf Laguz Queen from Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. ** She shares this with Volug, who is her vassal in both. (~~~~) Category:Episodes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Jane Smith 10: Darkstar Arc Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc